Saturday's Phantom Encounter
by Neeko96
Summary: Danny's be having serious sleeping issues as nightmares terrorize his dreams and to make matters worse his parents are having some friends over, so he's got to pretend everything's cool until they leave. What's he going to do when it turns out their son is a lot smarter about his behaviors then his parents ever were? -
1. Chapter 1 - So it Begins

**First story on here... Sorry If I did it wrong Enjoy and tell me what you think.=^-^=**

**Disclaimer : I don't own Danny Phantom Characters or The Secret Saturday's Characters even though that would be totally awesome.=^-^=**

**Ch.1 So it Begins...**

As the shadowy figure approached with the scalpel Danny felt and immense wave of dread fall over him. This picture, this scene which he so dreaded gave him fear, distress and an unusual sense of dejavu. "What are you doing!?" Danny yelled as he so desperately tried to free himself from his restraints.

No answer came from his shrouded captor as he drew ever near. He raised his hand to make the first incision and Danny cringed bracing himself for what he knew would come. As a sharp pain rips across his chest. "AAAAHHHHHH!" Danny screams as he falls from his bed.

Steps run down the hall. "Danny! Are you alright? I heard you scream." Danny's mom enters the room with a worried look on her face. Danny still breathing hard from the duress of his nightmare struggles to choke out an answer. "Its… fine mom…. I just rolled out of bed again, and it scared me, that's all." He forced a reassuring smile on his face. His mom smiled back and turned for the door. "Well if that's all, you should be more careful about that, you've been falling off the bed a lot recently. Breakfast is on the table when you're ready." As she closes the door behind her Danny lets out a sigh of relief. "It just keeps coming…."

He quickly gets dressed and heads down stairs. He takes a seat across from Jazz who was already almost finished. "Are you feeling alright?" Jazz says with a worried look. "You've seemed to have been pretty tired lately." Danny looks back and makes a grab for his fork. "I'm fine I just stayed up too late again…. It's okay, it's my problem." He quickly looked away and begins on his breakfast.

Jazzes expression didn't fade (Danny you shouldn't push yourself so hard.) Maddie walks into the kitchen. "Good morning Danny, Jazz, I want to make sure you remember about cleaning your rooms when you get home." "Hmmm? Why was that again?" Maddie turns to Danny. "I told you both that I had an old friend coming by tomorrow and she's bringing her family. I want you both to be on your best behaviors while they are here."

Jazz gets up from the table. "What does she do mom?" "Her and her husband are crypto zoologists and their coming by because of a sighting near lake Erie."

Jazz's expression grows cold. "So in other words they study animals that are mutated or don't exist." Maddie turns to Jazz. "Now don't give me that. UMAs have been sighted for years and new species are discovered every day due to the efforts of scientist like them." "Yeah well let's not forget that Nessie and Bigfoot fit into that category."

Jazz turns to leave the kitchen. "I expect you to be rid of that attitude by the time you get home Jazz. Besides you said the same about our research for years." Jazz sighs and turns back to Danny who seems to have already left for school.

-

The bell rings and kids shuffle through the halls. "Hey Sam you know where Danny went?" Tucker makes his way up to her. "Well when he turned the corner I lost him. I called out to him but its like he didn't hear me." "You know Danny's been out of it the last few days. He slept through 3 classes and lunch today and yesterday."

They both make their way down the halls looking for Danny and after about 15 minutes make their way to his locker. "Well maybe he just went home?" Sam gave him a skeptical look. "That's so unlike him though…. He usually says something." Tucker pulls out his phone. "Maybe he sensed a ghost and didn't have a chance?"

He quickly speed dials Danny and almost immediately hears a familiar ringtone coming from the lockers. They both face his locker as they continue to listen. "You don't think…?" "Well Dash was looking for him around lunch. He never found him though cause I found him under a lunch table." Tucker quickly turns the lock to the locker and pulls it open. "You've got to be kidding me."

They looked on in shock to find Danny shoved in his locker and fast asleep. Sam reached out for him. "Hey Danny wake up!" He stirs but doesn't wake. Both Sam and Tucker begin to pull him out of the locker. "Danny I find it hard to believe that's comfortable."

They try to set him down when Tuckers hand slips. "Woops!" Danny's head falls and he snaps awake. "Huh….? What's going on?" He rubs his eyes and climbs to his feet. "Danny you were asleep in your locker." Danny seemed shocked at the news. "Why would I sleep in their that's ridiculous."

Tucker points behind him. "Seriously dude you wouldn't wake up." Danny turns to his locker with a puzzled expression. "I…. I don't even remember falling asleep….." Both Sam and Tucker expressed worry. Sam put her hand on his shoulder. "Danny, maybe we should cut out patrol altogether for today… you need sleep to catch a ghost." Danny sighed. "You're probably right besides I need to help clean up anyway. One of my mom's friends is stopping by tomorrow."

Tucker walked past him and then turned. "Well at least tomorrow kicks off a 3 day weekend. You'll be able to sleep in, and catch up on your Zs." Danny walks past them. "Yeah I'll talk to you guys later…" He tiredly turns and walks out of the school. Both Sam and Tucker follow with still worried expressions.

-

"Dinner will be ready shortly Danny!" Maddie calls from the kitchen as Danny makes his way up the stairs. "Okay!"

He continues down the hall and finds Jazz waiting at his door. "Danny what's up?" Danny turns away. "Nothings up now move." "Well if nothings up then why are you so exhausted?" "I told you already I stayed out late…"

"I'm not buying that. Sam and Tucker both said you went home early yesterday. So what were you doing?" Danny starts to look frustrated. "It's none of your business Jazz…." Jazz grabs Danny. "Yes it is my business. I'm worried about you." Danny pulls away. "Well stop worrying already I'm fine."

Danny pushes Jazz out of the way and heads into his room. "Just drop it Jazz." He slams the door.

-

Late in the night Danny tosses and turns in his bed trying to fend off his nightmare when a disturbance occurs. A siren goes off and Danny gets a chill down his spine that wakes him up. "What's going on?!"

He runs out into the hall to find Jack and Maddie already in full gear. Jazz rushes out of her room next. "What's the alarm for?" Jack nudges Jazz back into her room. "Don't worry Jazz, that's the new alarm for above average ectoplasmic readings in the house." "Above average?" Maddie sighed. "Well for some reason programming it to detect ectoplasmic readings at low level made it go off all the time."

Danny got a little nervous and responded in point. "Oh we-ll I guess it might be the portal or something….." "Anyway kids, you are to stay in your rooms until we can determine the location of this foul specter." Maddie and Jack dash down the stairs guns blazing in full suit up. "So I guess this means going ghost just got a little harder." Danny shrugged and turned back to his room. "Not really, I just can't stay in the house…."

Jazz looks down the hall and then back at Danny. "Aren't you going to go look for the ghost?" Danny paused. "Well I don't think it's still here and I think mom and dad can handle getting it out of the house at least." There was a long pause between them. Danny turned back to Jazz and then back to his room. "You know Danny… I'm here for you… and… you can talk to me about anything." Jazz turned back to her room and began to shut the door. "I'll tell you in the morning." With that Danny closed his door.

A smile spread across Jazz's face followed by a sigh of relief as she closed her door. A few moments later footsteps could be heard through the hall. "Don't worry kids! That ghost is nowhere on the premises." "And for good measure I've activated the ghost shield. No more ghosties are getting in here tonight!" Jack and Maddie continued down the hall. Danny climbs into bed, pauses and then continues climbing under the covers.

-

"Oh man! How much longer!?" Zack paced back and forth on the bridge. "It's going to be at least another hour. What's got you so impatient anyway?" Drew walks in with a few papers. "Yeah, I would also like to know what's got you so excited about going to visit my friend whom you've never met."

Zack stops and looks at Fiskerton who was standing next to Drew. He shrugged, (Don't look at me.) He looked back at his mom. "Of course I was completely uninterested until you mentioned that she lived in Amity Park. On top of that she studies ghosts in the home city of the coolest super hero ever!"

Zack jumps up to catch the poster that Fiskerton threw at him and unrolls it to reveal a pose shot of Danny Phantom. "Over the past year lots of ghost sightings have occurred in Amity Park and Danny Phantom is the most famous one! If I'm lucky I'll see him and maybe even get an autograph!" Fiskerton growls. (Photo) "Yeah we'll be sure to get a picture too!"

Drew and Doc look at each other. "You know I expect you both will be on your best behavior tomorrow." Zack and Fiskerton trade glances and strike a humble pose. "Don't worry mom well stay out of trouble you have our word on it." Fiskerton growls. (Yeah don't worry.) "Somehow that's not so reassuring."

"Not that I believe in all this ghost nonsense but what makes him so special?" "Come on Doc our research can be pretty hard to believe too." Zack runs over and turns on the monitor. "Here I've got a recorded special on him." "He's got a TV special?"

"Not really, it's this show that comes on at midnight about ghost stories. They do a lot of Amity Park sightings and did one on Danny Phantom last week." The TV program begins.

"Tonight on National fright hour we have a special episode on a very unusual ghost. You may have heard of him and is known as Danny Phantom. While his motives in doing many things is unclear, many reverie him as a hero who fights other ghosts. One of his most famous duels happened a few months ago when a monstrous horde of skeletons invaded the city of Amity Park. Seemly ruled over by ghost claiming to be their king they ravaged many homes. Danny Phantom was seen by many witnesses to be fighting back this horde and was even seen flying into the ghostly dimension that the city was trapped in. Though no proof that they were in another dimension was viable, Amity Park was inaccessible during the time of the attack. Many other times…."

Zack walked back over to Fiskerton and left the TV on for his dad who seemed quite puzzled by the whole thing. "This whole thing is some kind of hoax." Drew walked over to him. "Maddie told me herself several months ago that they were finally able to get the kinks out of there ghost portal, which led to what she calls the "Ghost Zone," and they've done several tests."

"You know dad's gonna be a skeptic until he sees it." "I doubt he'll even believe it then." Doc looks back. "I just want to see the scientific facts alright." He turns back to the screen. Kimodo crawls in. "Hissss!" Zack walks over to grab something out of his mouth. "Alright Fisk, he found the good camera!" "Hissssss!" Fiskerton growls. (Awesome!)

Drew turns back to the boys. "Sorry boys but Kimodo can't come this time." Zack turns to Drew. "What?!" "Sorry but we can't bring Zon into the city like that and we also can't leave her here by herself." "Hissssssss!" Drew looks at Kimodo. "You remember last time Fiskerton was left to watch Zon?" Kimodo backed down. "Don't worry Kimodo we'll bring you back a souvenir." Zack pets Kimodos back.

"Get ready boys, it shouldn't be too long now. I can see the city coming into view." Zack and Fiskerton run up to the window. "Awesome!" As the city shows clearly under the airship a billboard comes into view. "Check it out mom!" Drew looks it over.

"Welcome to Amity Park home of Danny Phantom. Seems he's as popular as you say." "Of course!" The airship continues and lands on the other side of the city. "Why'd we park over here?" Drew gets ready for departure. "Well we don't want to make a scene right when we get here do we?"

"Alright Saturdays, it's time to head out."


	2. Chapter 2 - Smarter than he looks

**K here's the second chapter with little wasted time.=^-^=**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of these Danny Phantom or Secret Saturday's chracters.(sad face) =^-^=**

**Ch.2 Smarter than he looks**

Maddie knocks on a door. "Danny! You awake?" The door slowly opens to show a very groggy Danny in his pajamas. "I let you sleep in because of last night but it's almost 10 so it's time to get up.  
Drew and her family will be here any time now." Danny shakes his head while rubbing his eyes and then closes the door. "Man that was the best sleep I've had in days." Danny stretches and begins to get changed.

-

"Are you sure we're going the right way?" Drew looks down at the map. "Of course. Maddie said that once you got close you wouldn't be able to miss it." Fiskerton who was in the lead stopped. "What's up Fisk?" Fiskerton growls confusedly (Is that it?) and points down the road.

They all stare up at the metal tower that was Fenton works. "Wow she wasn't kidding…" Zack still gazing up ran up to the door. "Zack wait for us now" Zack not listening rings the doorbell. Jazz answers the door excitedly only to be disappointed by the sight of the kid over the brilliant scientists she was expecting.

"Hello?" Jazz stared the strange kid until she noticed the other 3 running to catch up. "Hmm?" "Zack Saturday, and you are?" Jazz snapped out of her daze. "Oh… um Jasmine Fenton." Jazz turned to the house. "Mom! There here!" She turned back to Zack and let him in.

"Cool." Zack looked around as he walked in. Fiskerton ran up with Doc and Drew not far behind. Fiskerton made it to the door first only to meet with an overly surprised Jazz who fell back when she saw him. "W-what is that!?" Zack turned around to see Fisk attempting to calm her down. "Wow wait, hold on. That's just Fiskerton. He won't harm you I promise."

Jazz still cowering replies, "What is a F-Fiskerton?" Zack attempting to play it cool helps her up. "Oh, well he's just a 7 foot gorilla-cat, nothing special." Fiskerton takes offence. (What do you mean nothing special!) "I didn't mean it like that Fisk." Fiskerton Crosses his arms. (Sure you didn't) He growls.

"You can understand him?" Jazz who no longer seems scared looks him over. "Sure were like brothers." Fiskerton reaches out his hand to Jazz. Jazz, still seemingly puzzled, shakes it. "Sorry about that…" Fiskerton growls back. (No problem, I get that a lot.) "I bet you do."

They all look to find Danny staring up at Fiskerton. "Speaking of brothers, theirs mine." "I'm surprised nobody in the city called animal control or anything." Fisk growls angrily at him. (What that supposed to mean hmm?) Danny realizing he insulted him tries to smooth it over. "I didn't mean it like you were some wild animal or anything, a 7 foot gorilla-cat is just an unusual sight around here that's all." Fiskerton grunts and then turns to Doc and Drew who seem to have finally made it to the door.

"Zack, what did I say about behaving?" Fiskerton growled in his defense. (We didn't do anything.) "I told you both to wait for us." Maddie comes into the living room to respond to Jazz. "Sorry Jazz did you need someth- oh Drew, you're here!" Drew makes her way around Zack and Fisk to talk to Maddie. "Well we got here a little earlier than expected, so how have you been?" "I've been good and yourself?" "Nothing big to report."

Drew looks around. "Is Jack home?" Maddie turned to the kitchen. "Oh, well he's down in the lab, working on the new ghost detector. We can't seem to keep it from going off randomly." Doc mutters to himself, "probably because ghost don't exist." Drew turns to him with a glare which doc notices immediately.

He walks up to both of them. "Oh I didn't introduce you two. These 3 are Solomon, my husband, Zack, my son, and Fiskerton." She looked up at Fiskerton and hesitantly reached out her hand. "How are you….?" Fiskerton growls. (Pretty good myself.), As he shakes her hand.

She quickly composes herself. "It's seems you've already met my kids, Jazz and Danny." Jasmine readily greeted them both. "Hi, I'm Jasmine Fenton." She looked over at Danny who still seemed to be more interested in Fiskerton than anything they were talking about. "Danny!" Jazz attempts to get Danny's attention and Danny peeks around Fiskerton to notice Doc and Drew.

"Oh sorry, Danny Fenton….. so ah.. what's with the Gorilla-cat?" He looks back up at Fiskerton. "Doubt these are very common anywhere." Doc and Drew look at each other. "He's the Fiskerton Phantom! He was famous for lurking in the woods just outside Fiskerton in England."

"Fiskerton Phantom huh…." Fiskerton growls proudly. (Yeah I was famous.) "Sorry, I've never heard of you…. But your still pretty cool." Fiskerton growls embarrassedly. (Oh stop it.) Maddie points over to the sofa. "Why don't you make yourself at home?" They begin towards the couch when a loud boom is heard from the lab.

They all turn towards the kitchen. "I'll be right back… I'm just going to check on Jack…." She quickly hurries out of the room. Zack walks up to Jazz and Danny. "Speaking of Phantoms… Living here you've probably seen tons of ghosts like…. Danny Phantom?!" The 2 of them begin to act a little nervous. "O-Of course we've seen him! Amity Park's most famous ghost, so everybody's seen him before right Danny?" "Yes of course! Um.. At the mall, school, and even out on the street."

Drew looks at them suspiciously. "Are you two okay?" "Yeah were fine.. um I'm just going to go back upstairs to finish my homework, it was nice to meet you, bye!" Jazz quickly makes her way upstairs and to her room leaving her brother in the cold.

Danny stood their trying desperately to change the subject. "So…. Uh… How was your trip from…. Where was it you all live?" "Well it was fine and we.." Zack interrupts them. "So Danny you think you could show me a few places I might see The Ghost Kid?" Maddie comes back into the room.

"That's actually a pretty good idea. Why don't you show him around?" Danny turns to his mom with an "I don't want to look." "Come on Danny it's only polite." "Fine…. So is dad okay?" "Of course… this isn't the first time he's mismatched some wires." "Alright, just let me grab my phone."

Danny walks over to the stairs. Fiskerton follows with a growl. (Oh! I wanna see your room.) "Sure it's fine." They all go upstairs following Danny. "He seems to have a pretty good handle on Fiskerton's growls considering they just met." Drew trying to change the subject brings up the cryptid sighting. "So have you heard anything about the mysterious sightings at lake eerie?"

-

Danny opens his door and they all walk in. As Zack looks around he notices all the shuttle pictures and model ships. "A space fan?" Fiskerton points Danny's Junior astronaut award. (This is cool.) "Oh so you wanna be an astronaut?" Danny grabs his phone off his desk. "Yeah, flying through space was always a dream of mine."

Zack looks at him. "Was?" Danny realizing his slip corrects himself. "Well it still is and it will probably be a long time before I get a chance, he… Why don't we get out of here?" Fiskerton growls excitedly. (Let's go find Danny Phantom!)

"Hey Danny what's with this thermos?" Danny turns to Zack. "That's a Fenton Thermos. It's used for catching ghosts.. m-my parents must have left it in here by mistake earlier or something." "Then let's bring it with us! You know just in case we see a ghost." Fisk growls in agreement.

"S-so why are you looking for him anyway?" Zack pulls out the poster. "We wanted to get his autograph of course!" Fiskerton growls (photo) "Oh, and a picture." "So you're fans huh? Well sorry to disappoint , but Danny Phantom only shows up if there's a ghost attacking and he usually doesn't have time for things like that."

Zak and Fiskerton didn't seem disappointed by that at all. "Don't worry, we have a plan to get his attention." Danny puzzled by their reaction signals them to the door. "Let's get out of here." They walk down the stairs and to the door. "Zack, Fiskerton, I expect you boys to behave, and make sure you listen to Danny." "Try not to cause commotion either." Fisk and Zakk walk out. "Bye mom." Danny closes the door behind them.

Zak takes a head start down the sidewalk. "So where we going first?" Danny thinks for a moment. (well its not like I'm going to just transform cause they want me to… A simple tour would be best.) "How about we walk by the school first. It's closed but it can't hurt to go by ther-" Danny's phone interrupts him.

"Hold on just a minute Zak." He turns and answers the phone. "Hello?" "Danny theirs trouble!" Danny tones down his voice. "Sam?" "Yes and you need to hurry and get down to the park theirs this giant flaming, lizard man thing terrorizing the place!" "I can't really do that, I'm watching the son of those friends of my mom I told you about." "Just bring him with you! I'll watch him when you get here just hurry!" "Okay just hold on."

Danny puts away his phone and turns back to Zak and Fisk. "Um… you guys wanna see a ghost?" Fisk and Zak looked at each other excitedly. "Of course!" Fisk nodded excitedly. "Alright but were gonna have to hurry." All three of them take off for the park.

-

As they reach the park Sam comes into view waving them down. "Sam you okay!?" "Yeah but I lost track of Tucker trying to get away from that thing." Fisk and Zack peek over the bush they all hid behind to see the ghost in the distance.

Fisk growls (Awesome!) "Yeah I know!" Sam looks at Danny and whispers. "This the son?" "Yeah." "And what about that?" "I'll explain later, just watch them okay." "Sure, now Tuck should be somewhere near the north end of the park. Be careful that things faster than it looks." "What are you guys up to?" Zack peeked over Danny's shoulder. "Oh- us? Well I was- going to go see if I couldn't find Tuck… he's around here somewhere and it's dangerous." "Then lets all go look for him!" Danny's expression turned serious. "No it's way too dangerous. You both are to stay here with Sam got it." "Come on!" "I said no. Your parents told you to listen to me remember?"

Both Fisk and Zack backed down. "Fine." Zack crossed his arms and sat down, Fisk followed his lead. "I'll be right back." With that Danny took off towards the ghost quickly looking for a place to change. Only a few minutes passed before screaming could be heard coming toward them.

They all looked over the bush to see Tuck running in their direction trying to escape the ghost. Tucker spots them and makes his way to the bush. "Yo Sam! Where is Danny!? I could really go for some help right about now." "Tucker calm down!" She signal him to notice Zack and Fisk. He made a sudden stop in front of the bush. "S-sam! What is that!?" "We don't have time for that now get back here!"

She grabs him and pulls him behind the bush but the ghost sees and comes there way. "Crap I think it saw us." "With how long it took you to get back here it's no wonder it did."

Before it was able to reach them, however, it was cut off by Danny who was now transformed into Danny Phantom. "Back off lizard freak, these people aren't on the menu!" Both Zak and Fisk turned to see the Ghost boy they were anticipating. "This just got so much more awesome!" Fisk growls. (Tell me about it!)

Tucker looks to Sam. "You wanna explain this?" "Danny said he would explain afterward." Zak starts patting down Fisk. "Hey where'd you put the camera?" Fisk growls and pulls it out of his fur dropping the thermos in the process. (Here) Zack quickly turns to snap several pictures and even a short video.

Fiskerton gets up with a growl. (Shouldn't we help him?) Danny dodges its tail and lands nearby. "No stay back! I can handle this." After several minutes of fighting Danny gets the opening he needs to grab it by the tail and swing it down. Unfortunately after only a moment he realizes he didn't grab his thermos today.

"What's up with him? Isn't he gonna catch it?" "I bet he forgot the thermos today." Tuck notices the thermos on the ground. "Wait here it is." He stands up with a throwing position. "Here Danny!" Danny jumps and catches it. "Thanks I needed that!" He quickly points it at the ghost and sucks it into the thermos.

He turns and prepares to fly off when Fisk and Zack jump out of the bushes at him. "Hold on Danny! You think we could get an auto graph?!" Danny surprised by the outburst stutters in response. "Um.. ah… I really don't have time for this… I uh.." "It'll just take a second come on!" Danny caving into the pressure agrees.

"You have a pen?" Both Zack and Fisk search themselves for one but they forgot to bring it. "No way! This was a once in a lifetime opportunity!" "Sorry, I gotta get out of here." Without hesitation he flew off and disappeared. "I can't believe we forgot to bring a pen! That's like, ridiculous!" Fiskerton beats on the ground while face palming.

Not a minute later Danny runs up. "You guys okay? I tried to get here faster but the ghost was in the way." Zack ran up to him. "You missed the coolest part!" "d-did I?" Danny's response was noticeably shaky. "Yeah he totally kicked its butt and swung it around like this." Zack excitedly tries to recreate the fight with Fiskerton's help.

Sam changes the subject to them. "So about that explanation?" "Huh? Oh yeah, you remember those friends my mom was inviting over? This is their son Zack Saturday, and this is Fiskerton who is kind of like his brother and a seven foot gorilla-cat." Sam and Tuck look at each other and then at Fisk. "Gorilla-cat?"

Zack comes over to the group. "He's a cryptid we adopted into our family." "And what's a cryptid?" "Simply put they are UMAs. Fisk was being chased through a forest just outside Fiskerton England when we rescued him." Fiskerton growls. (I'm a Saturday now.)

Tuck got excited. "Wait, did you say England? Then that means you're the Fiskerton Phantom!" Danny and Sam both gave him surprised looks. "You know him?" "Yeah a little while back I was looking up other ghost sightings and one of the articles came up about the Fiskerton Phantom from like 7 years ago. I know that name sounded familiar."

Fisk went up to Danny and growled. (See I told you I was famous) "Okay I get it, your famous." Danny turned to Zack. "So did you at least get a picture?" "Of course, several in fact but I wasn't able to get his auto graph though." "At least you got something, but we should get out of here before anyone shows up okay."

Danny walks over to Sam and Tucker. "So Danny you're looking a little better." "Yeah? After a weird alarm went off around 11 I was actually able to get it some decent sleep. My Dads been working all morning trying to figure out why they didn't find anything." "You mean that new ghost detector that kept going off on you-"

Sam elbows Tucker and shakes her head. " I mean the one that kept going off all last week." Danny turns slightly to see if Zack noticed and he walked up to them. "Are you guys talking about the thing your dad blew up?" "Yeah. Well since we're all here, anything else you wanted to do?" Tucker slyly steps into the conversation. "There is that newly remodeled video arcade just down the street." Zack looks at Fisk. "You think they'll let him in?" Tucker stroked his chin. "I'm sure we can pull something."

-

"Wow Zack you are like a totally beast at that game. You bested your own high score after beating the original high score!" Zack walking out proudly in front. "It's all in a day's work for Zack Saturday!" "It's a good thing we left when we did cause I don't think your ego would fit in their if it got any bigger."

Danny looked back. "I also think that the manager was starting to doubt that costume story." A vibrate was heard through the conversation. Zack then pulled out a small video phone and answered.

"Hey mom." "Having fun?" "Tons." "Good but it's time to come back. It's getting late we've got to get moving." "Awww. Right now." "Yes now come back, is Danny their?" Zack hands it to Danny. "Please make sure he comes home now, he loves to get sidetracked." "Sure I can handle that." Drew hangs up.

Danny hangs up the phone and stretches a little. "Well I guess we should get going." Sam teases him sarcastically. "Oh how very responsible of you." "Oh, come on. Anyway zak your mom said you gotta go back so let's get moving."

Zak and Fisk start on way back to Fenton Works while Danny sees off his friends. Tucker turns around and shouts to Danny. "Hey be sure to give back that CD I let you borrow last week! You keep forgetting!" Danny turns to yell back. "Fine I'll bring it back tomorrow!"

-

"Finally a little bit of relaxation. I was so nervous that the kid was going to figure me out, and that new alarm going off when I walked in was even more suspicious." Danny starts to look through his room for the CD Tucker let him. "Hmm… not in my back pack, but maybe it fell under the bed?" He bent over to look but couldn't see it.

"Oh wait! I put it in my desk right when I got home." He got up and went to his desk. After attempting to pull it open he realized it was stuck. "Something must be jamming it." He looked at his hand and had a thought. "Well here's another perk for ghost powers." He made his arm intangible and started rummaging through the drawer.

Right as he finds the object blocking the drawer Zak comes bursting into the room. "Hey Danny-" Danny hurriedly pulls his arm out of the wood in hopes Zak didn't notice. Zak stares at him a moment and then poses his question. "Your arm was… In the wood?"

Danny starts to panic and denies that is the case. "No I-I was just trying to get the drawer open and… I.. say what are you doing up here anyway? Didn't you leave?" A smirk spread across his face. "Well we were supposed to but then I begged mom to let me and Fisk stay here for the weekend while they do their research. Your mom said it was fine but that you would have to watch me because they were still trying to fix the alarm."

Zak walked up closer. "It really was in the wood wasn't it?" Danny's panic became more frantic. "How could I possibly do that?" "I don't know but if I tell your parents I'm sure they can…" "NO!"

Danny started to shake a little and then he calmed down and sighed. "What do you want?" "1 I need you to say you'll watch me for the weekend and 2, you've gotta spill when we get back up here." Danny stood up and walked to the door. "Fine but absolute secrecy you got that!"

Danny walks out the door to find Fisk sitting just outside it. "….You heard didn't you?" Fisk growls suavely (Of course he he.) Danny let out a sigh and then headed to the stairs. "Oh Danny did Zak get you?" Maddie walked over to the base of the stairs. "Zak ran over to him. "He totally said yes!" Drew walked to the stairs behind Maddie. "Forgive me if I'm mistaken but didn't I hear a no earlier?"

Zak elbowed Danny a little. "Oh that was about Fisk here, yeah I said he wouldn't be able to stay in my room cause he's too big." Drew seemed surprised. "Oh… well if your both fine with it we'll be back to pick you up Monday afternoon at the latest." Zak went over to his mom to say good bye. She hugged him as he pushed away out of embarrassment. "Mom!" She let Zak go and pat Fisk on the shoulder. "Don't cause the Fentons any trouble aright!" Doc opened the door and they both went out.

Zak and Fisk both turned to Danny With slightly evil smirks. "Oh boy…" Danny face palms as Maddie turns to the kitchen. "Oh, I didn't know you'd be staying so how about pizza?" Fiskerton was the first to jump on that train and growls. (Yeah! Maybe with-) "Fisk let's keep it to normal toppings." Fisk looking disappointed crosses his arms and grumbles. (Fine….)

Danny makes a start for the stairs. Zak, after placing his order, quickly follows with Fiskerton in toe. "This is going to be good." Zak says excitedly heading into Danny's room. Danny quickly looks down the hall before closing the door.

He turns to find Fisk and Zak on his bed eagerly awaiting the long awaited explanation. "Okay look, both of you are not allowed to tell anyone, for any reason, got that?" Both of them put their hands to their heads like they were saluting him. "Sir!" (Sir) "Okay this is going to be hard to believe but… I'm half ghost."

They both stared at him for a little bit and then Zak begins to laugh. "I'm not kidding Zak." Zak holding his sides responds, "But that's the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard! That's like saying you're a zombie and waving at people with a smile." Danny feeling a little belittled got serious. "Fine then I'll prove it to you. I'm only going to do this once so pay attention got it."

Fiskerton who had joined Zak in laughing stops and nudges Zak to do the same. Danny with a serious expression initiated the change with a ring of light. As it enveloped his body his cloths changed, his hair turned snow white and his eyes a glowed green. His entire body gave off a faint white glow as he floated just above the floor.

Both Zak and Fiskerton were speechless with their jaws as low as they could go. "There," said Danny in absolute confidence as he crossed his arms. The silence continued with little change in either of their expressions. "Hello?" Danny waved his hand in front their faces. "T-that…" Zak was stuck in a mumble. "Yes?" Zak suddenly jumped to his feet which snapped Fisk out of his stupor as well. "That's so awesome!"

Danny quickly motions to them to quiet down. "Shhh! I don't want to give my parents any reason to rush in here." Zak calms himself and sits back down. "This is awesome. You're a superhero." "Yeah, that's what I was going for."

Zak became a little confused. "So why wouldn't you want your parents to know?" Fisk growls in agreement. (Yeah wouldn't that make it easier?) Dannys expression turn solemn. "It's not that simple… my parents are ghost hunters, and I'm half ghost…" Zak seemed to get where he was going but Fisk seemed in the dark. "I guess that makes sense but… there your parents right?" "Yeah but…. Look I just don't want to talk about it alright." Zak seeing how serious he was, changes the subject.

"So… how did you get your powers? Were you born with them or did you make a pack with some crazy ghost or-" Fiskerton cut him off. (Maybe you got them from aliens!) "No, no, nothing that crazy, especially not from aliens.

You know about the ghost portal right?" Zak thinks back a little. "I think I remember mom mentioning something along those lines." "Well at first it wouldn't work so I thought it would be cool to check it out. When I went in it, I must've hit something because I activated it. It sort of infused me with ghost DNA." "Man I was totally gonna say lab accident next."

Fiskerton posed a question next. (So what are all your powers?) "Shows how much you know Fisk. They have an official list of his powers on the Danny Phantom website." Danny scratches his head. "I have a website?" "Okay let's see they are flight, invisibility, intangibility, ghost ray, and I think it said you could morph parts of your body too."

Danny laughed. "Shows how much they know, but that's not all of them. I can also do this." He began to glow and separated into two. "Aww sweet! You can make doppelgangers!" The second Danny disappears and he put out his hand. "And I can make these." A blue glow forms a snowball in his hand which compacts into a solid crystal. "No way! Ice powers?"

Danny tosses them the crystal. "Yeah a friend of mine taught me to do that." Zak holds the crystal up in his hand. Fiskerton grabs for it. (I wanna see!) "Here I'll make one for you too." Danny holds his hand out to Fisk and forms another one. Fisk delighted by this holds it up in the air.

"This ice power leads to another one, my ghost sense." "Ghost sense?" "Yeah, whenever another ghost is nearby that I'm unaware of, I get a chill and I can see my breath." "So you always know when a ghost is nearby?" Danny shakes his head. "Not all the time. There have been one or two ghost that were able to get by it. One ghost I fought masked herself by keeping it very cold in the area so I didn't think it was my ghost sense at first." "So you got any other powers?" "Well….. I do have one more but I can't show it to you-"

A voice was heard from down stairs. "Kids! Dinner time!" Danny quickly changes back with the ring and a flash of light. "Let's go before it gets cold." Danny opens the door and Zak quickly follows. "Fisk you coming?" Fisk who was still admiring his crystal nodded.

**So, you like so far? I think it turned out good.=^-^=**


	3. Chapter 3 - Awkward Confrontation

**Ch 3 is on the move! Just so you know... only 5 chapter in all. Enjoy!=^-^=**

**Disclaimer: I get depressed evry time I say I don't own DP or TSS. (Cries silently to herself)=^-^=**

**Ch. 3 - Awkward Confrontation**

"I can't believe he was able to weasel the truth out of you so easily." "Yeah well, he's certainly more persistent than my parents." "I'll take that as a compliment." Danny, Tucker and Zak sit on a couch with controllers in each of their hands. Fiskerton just to the left of them uses the opposable thumbs on his feet.

"Hey Fisk it's cheating to use hands and feet!" Fisk growls back. (You can do it if you want.) "You know that's different." "Oh yeah! And Tucker takes the lead." "Not so fast!" Zak raises his controller up. "Yes! Just in time to win!" Danny looks at Fisk. "Not much competition are we?" Fisk shrugs. (It happens.)

Tucker puts down the controller. "So what are your parents doing at Lake Eerie?" "They're researching a known Cryptid sighting near the west bank. Apparently A wolf man creature was spotted near their and mom was worried it would interfere with the Cro-Magnon Wolves that populate that area." Danny stretches. "What's a Cro-Magnon Wolf?" "A type of cryptid wolf that can change the color of its fur to suit any environment. They can change blue in the water and green in the underbrush sort of like a chameleon."

Tucker became worried. "Did you say the west bank?" "Yeah." "What's wrong Tuck?" "Doesn't Wulf live on the west bank?" Danny thought for a moment and came to a realization. "You don't think he'd attack them do you?"

Tucker got up. "You know how he is with his territory." Danny got up as well. "We may just have a problem." "We should head over there and warn them." Danny starts to worry a little bit. "No. Someone has to stay here because I can't carry all of you, and they have to cover for the rest."

Zak jumps up. "I vote Tucker stays." Friskerton growled in agreement. (Yeah Tuck stays.) "They have you out voted." "Who side are you even on; Anyway if your mom calls I'll just tell her you flew to Lake Eerie." "Funny Tuck, real funny."

-

"Look the suns going down." Yeah but I can see the lake." Fiskerton starts to point wildly. (Their it is!) A large orange airship comes into view and they all drop down behind it. "So where do you think they are?" A howl was heard in the distance. Zak peeks around the ship. "Survey says that way."

Danny flies in the lead with Zak and Fisk close behind through the forest. After a while they started to hear voices. "Hey Drew look at this! It's seems to be another one of those large claw markings." She runs over to him. "Yes and with that howl we heard earlier, we must be getting close." Danny, Zak, and Fisk crouch behind a bush. "It doesn't seem like they've run into him yet." Zak and Fisk make a move forward but Danny blocks them. "No, it'll be less suspicious if I go alone. Only jump in if it's absolutely necessary; I don't want to have to explain why we are together."

Danny flies forward to get their attention. "Hey, both of you need to leave the area!" They both turn away from the tree marking to see Danny fly up to them. Doc stepped forward. "And you are?" Danny lands and crosses his arms. "Danny Phantom." Doc and Drew both become surprised.

"Okay and why is it your business if were here or not?" Doc is obviously agitated and Drew takes over. "What he means is why do we have to leave?" "There is a ghost who lives around here and doesn't really like strangers in his territory." "Oh really…. A ghost lives here?" Doc says sarcastically. "Yes and that claw mark is used to ward people away." Doc nudges Drew aside. "Yeah and even if I believed that story I still wouldn't leave just because you told us too!" "Look I'm not trying to just make you leave, I'm just trying to say he might attack you if he sees you!"

Drew attempts to break them up. "Look you should both calm down." She looks to Doc. "Stop picking a fight with a kid." She then turns to Danny. "It's fine I think we can handle ourselves if he shows up." "That's not what I ment-" A chill runs through Danny and condensation forms from his breath. "Oh no…. Now?!" Danny looks around.

This sudden dismissal only seems to agitate Doc more. "Hey what is up with you a-" Two yells were heard from the bushes. "No! Zak! Fisk!" Danny breaks away toward the bushes where a giant green saber cat comes into view. Danny looks around. "Come on where are they?"

Doc and Drew look at each other. "Did he just say Zak and Fisk?" Drew looks over to Danny. "That's what I heard." They both head toward him, Drew drawing her fire sword and Doc putting on his gloves. "Don't worry I got em!" A man with a jet pack holding Zak and Fisk flies over the ghost. Danny breathes a sigh of relief. "Good." Doc looks up. "What is Doyle doing here?" Drew stops next to him. "I told him where we were going but I didn't think he'd come, anyway it was a good thing right?" "I still wanna know how those two got here all the way from Amity Park." "Yes but after the cat dear." Doc looking embarrassed replies. "Yeah… Okay."

Doyle lands them both beside Doc and Drew when Zak pulls The Claw out. "Alright let's go Fisk!" "Hey little man, is that who I think it is?" "Only if you were thinking he was the one and only Danny Phantom." "Nice." Doc and Drew make a go at the ghost cat. "No wait, your weapons won't work!" Doc and Drew find out the hard way as they both fall straight through it.

Drew pulls her sword out of the ground. "Okay, that was new." Danny flies up above them. "Weapons like that won't hurt a ghost, they'll just go intangible." Danny lands in front of them and blocks the incoming swipe with a barrier. "You both need to get away now!" He pushes the paw away and retaliates with a ghost ray blasting it several feet. "Hey Zak, Phantom's got some moves." "Yeah well I got my own!" Zak prepares to swing The Claw when Doyle grabs him. "Wait mini man. Didn't you hear him?" "What?" "Normal weapons won't work."

The cat jumps at Danny and knocks him to the ground. "But Doyle he needs a hand!" A sudden howl is heard as a large black wolf jumps out of the trees toward Danny. It fends off the cats attack shielding Danny from harm. "Rahhhh! You es no hurt mio amigo!" Danny looks up at his protector. "Wulf?" Wulf pounces on the cat with Danny backing him up.

While they fended off the cat Doc and Drew joined back up with Zak, Fisk, and Doyle. "You alright you three?" "Don't worry mom it's cool." "Well then Zak, if it's cool maybe I can get an explanation hmm?" Both Zak and Fisk desperately try to put a story together. "I guess Danny Phantom probably brought you two here right?" Zak looks over to Doyle who signals back.

"Uh.. Yeah he flew us here when he found out you two were out here. He said it was dangerous and we came to show him where you were, right Fisk?" Fisk growls (Yeah!) "Uhuh and what happened to staying with the Fentons? Did you just give Danny Fenton the slip like we told you not too?" Fiskerton growls defensively. (No he's over there with the cat…) Fisk realizes his mistake and covers his mouth. (Opps) "What?"

Zak looks at him angrily and knocks his side. "Way to keep a secret Fisk!" Fisk desperately tries to change what he said. (No wait I mean..) Doc looks over to the fight where Danny and Wulf have the cat almost subdued. "Are you telling me that Danny Fenton and Danny Phantom are the same person?" Zak tries to cover it up. "Of course not. We did give him the slip to come here, it's our fault." Fisk growls. (Say What?) Doc gives Zak a stern look. "I don't think it's working mini man." Zak scratches his head. "I really didn't think it would."

-

Wulf lands the finishing blow and Danny pulls the thermos off his back and catches it. "Finally." Wulf turns to the Saturdays who were beginning to approach them. He growls and runs for them and Danny tries to catch him. "Wulf wait!" Doc sees the oncoming Wulf and takes offensive action, his fist stopping just short of Danny who jumped in the way.

"Wait!" Danny turns to the enraged Wulf. "Stop Wulf! Ustede es mio amigos!" Wulf stops trying to push through Danny. "Fri-end-s?" "Yes friends." Wulf backs off and sits down to lick at his arm that got scratched. Danny lets out a sigh of relief. "In all the ways that could've gone horribly wrong."

Doc taps Danny on the shoulder. "You think I could get a full explanation." Danny turns around to see the guilt ridden expressions on both Fisk and Zak. "I just wanted to make sure you and Wulf didn't hurt each other." Doc expression grew stern. "No I'm talking about agreeing to watch them and bringing them here where you knew it was dangerous!"

Danny realizing what he was getting at decides to play dumb. "Wait what no…" Doyle puts his hand on Danny's shoulder. "You're better off not denying it. Fuzzy over here spilled the beans." Danny leans to the side to glare at Zak and Fiskerton. "Don't look at them you look at me!" "Okay look, Mr. Saturday I only brought them with me because Zak said he knew exactly where you were and I needed to find you as soon as possible, so that I could stop you and Wulf from getting into a possible confrontation."

Doc points to Zak and Fisk. "And what if he had attacked them instead hmm?!" "Wulf wouldn't attack them." "And how would you know that, hmm?" "Wulf isn't like that. He wouldn't attack them unless he considers them a threat and you being adults and… armed I figured he might charge you." "That doesn't change how reckless you were over their!"

Drew grabs Doc. "I think that's enough of the third degree." "From what I could tell he didn't know about the giant cat." Doc who was still pretty mad was starting to calm down. Danny rubbed his chin. "Your right though. I wasn't expecting the other ghost, because Wulf should be the only one out here unless…." Drew looked over. "Unless what?" "A natural portal must have formed recently in the area."

"Hey Danny I found something!" They all turned to find Fisk hanging from a branch and parting some bushes to reveal a large swirling portal. Zak crouched near it. "What is this?" Danny ran over to him. "No don't go near it!" Danny's reaction scared Fisk causing the branch he was hanging on to snap. Zak reaches for Fisk trying to catch him only to fall in with him.

Danny takes flight hoping to catch them but the portal closes before he gets there. "No!" He frantically scrambles around the ground. The others make their way over to find Danny crouched in the bushes. "Danny where are they!?" Drew was starting to become frantic. Doyle starts to search the bushes. "They were just here they couldn't have gotten too far." Danny stands up. "Actually they have." Drew grabs Danny's shoulders. "What happened!"

Danny turned away. "They found the portal that cat came through and fell in…. it closed before I could get over here." Doc grabbed Drew. "So he's in that place your parents were talking about; That ghost dimension?" "Wow… It looks like I missed a big piece of the briefing." "You didn't miss much, but yeah they are in the Ghost Zone; the mirror to our world full of ghosts." "Can we go in there and get them?"

Drew composed herself. "Of course! The portal in your basement!" Danny looked over to Wulf. "Actually I think I know a faster way. HEY WULF!" Wulfs ears perk and he looks over to Danny. "Come here!" Wulf happily charges at Danny stopping just short of knocking him down. "Okay I know you can claw into our world at will but do think you can claw into the ghost zone?"

Wulf steps to the side and extends his claws. "He-re?" "Yeah that's fine." Wulf claws begin to glow as he swipes at the air and tears a dimensional hole. When he finishes he retracts his claws and steps out of the way.

Doyle steps forward. "Cool, I've never gone dimension hopping before." "Doyle this is serious!" "You think I don't know that!" "Doc calm down. You know he's only like that because he's worried." "Fine but let's hurry." Danny and Doyle flew in first with Doc and Drew jumping in after.

-

Once Doc and Drew came through Danny and Doyle made sure to catch them because of how high up the portal was. "Wow! Right in the middle of the sky?" "Don't worry we'll just head down from here."

Danny Flying Doc over to a floating piece of land shook his head. "That's not a good idea, believe me when I say we're much safer up here." Doyle flew over to them. "What's up." Danny set Doc down. "Let's just say it's crowded down there. Anyway I'm going to look around to see if I can get my bearings."

Doyle lands with Drew. "Wow! Have you looked around this place? It looks like a bad Picasso." "And it seems to stretch on forever." Doyle looked over the side. "Now that I've taken a good look, I can barely make out the surface." "I wouldn't call this a sky either." Doyle looks up with Doc. "Without Gravity you wouldn't be able to tell which way was up." "I don't know about your gravity theory Doyle that part of the ground is dripping up." Doyle turned to see what Drew was looking at. "Wow…. This place is trippy." "Hey look at this!"

They both turned to Doc as he pointed to a floating door. "It's a door….?" "That seems a little random, don't you think?" Doyle flew over to it. "Hmm let's see…" He turned the knob to reveal a whole new space in the middle of the air. "Another dimension?" "Maybe a pocket dimension." Doyle opened it all the way to reveal a sleeping beast. "Uh…. Doyle… close the door very carefully." "Why?" Doyle looks in just in time for the beast wake up and dash for him. "Aw man!"

Just then Danny slams the door shut. "Okay I see we're going to have to go over some safety rules." Doyle flew back down. "Sorry man," "First of all we have to avoid attracting attention, second don't open any of the doors, though they are sometimes portals to earth you can never know where or when you'll end up-"

Doyle raised his hand. "Okay can you explain the whole portals thing? I've been all over the world and I've never seen one." "There are many natural portals to the ghost zone from earth though most are only open for a short time and move around unlike the Fenton portal which is always open and never moves. Then there's the when, just because you find a portal to earth doesn't mean it's for your time period. I myself found myself in ancient Greece after going through one once. Also some places are more likely to spawn a portal than others like Amity Park or The Bermuda Triangle. People have disappearing there for decades."

Doc crossed his arms. "You're telling me that The Bermuda triangle leads to the ghost zone?" "Not necessarily though if they do end up here it's only for a short time. Anymore questions?" "Nah I'm good." "Back to the doors then, most of the doors you see in here will be portals to a specific ghosts realm, Though their layers aren't always behind doors, and Third if you don't know what it is for sure, don't touch it." "Doesn't it sound like a lecture an adult would give a kid?" Doc looked over to Doyle. "Oh the irony."

"Anyway we should get going. If I'm right we should go that way." "You're not completely sure?" "Well no but mapping it out becomes really difficult when the place is constantly changing." "It's better than picking a random direction, let's go." Doyle grabbed Drew and Danny picked up Doc. "Man it must be embarrassing being carried by a kid half your size." Doc looked up at Danny. "Not quite the word I was thinking of."

-

"We've been flying for a while but I've been thinking, how in the world would you know were Zak and Fisk ended up if these portals are so random?" "To be honest I have no clue where they are." That threw Doc through a loop and made Danny almost drop him. Doyle stops midflight. "Then where are we going?" Drew chimes in, "yeah and why if you don't know?"

Danny stops and turns to them. "While I don't know where they ended up I do know someone who can help us find out. He knows a lot about portals." Doc looks around. "One more question then. Where are all the ghosts? We've been in here a while but we've only seen one other than you." "Hmmm…. You remember that whole thing I told you about realms? Well we're still knee deep in Walkers territory and most ghosts here keep to themselves." "Is this Walker guy powerful?"

Danny turns and continues to fly on. "Well, he's not the strongest ghost in the ghost zone, but he's the Warden of the local prison and has the grounds to arrest you for any reason he sees fit." Danny starts to pick up the pace. "Hurry and follow me!" Danny flies down to the remains of a ruined building.

They all hide just inside the wall. "So what's up Danny?" Doyle peeks over the wall. "It's that." Danny points to a large vehicle flying overhead. "Some of Walkers men are driving that and we don't want to get their attention." Drew notices something and climbs over the wall. "I can see why."

They all look to Drew who rips a piece of paper off the wall. "Danny Phantom WANTED by GZPD, reward 10,000,000. Sounds like he really doesn't like you." They all hop over the wall which was covered in posters. "Hey look your Wulf friend is on here too." Drew hands the poster to Danny. "What did you do that would warrant the highest bounty on the wall?" Doyle grabbed it from Danny. "Yeah aren't superhero's suppose assist the law."

Danny grabbed it back and crumpled it up. "Well the law that I broke was made up by walker on the spot because he didn't like me. To make it worse he assigned a 1000 year sentence and called it leniency. Now I don't know about you but I don't plan to live that long." Danny throws it over the edge of the floating island. "It's gone now so let's get moving."

Danny flies off with Doc, with Doyle and Drew close behind. "So if it's a ghost prison you probably didn't just go intangible and walk out the front door." Danny chuckled. "Actually that's pretty much what I did. In the ghost zone the position of ghosts and humans are switched. In the ghost zone humans are the ghosts." "Sweet… but wait you're a ghost." "Yeah but I'm only half ghost which means I can just change back to take advantage of my human half."

Doc and Drew looked at each other. "Man! This means we can just fly right through everything in here." "Well you can but I can't really fly when I'm human; though that does show that Zak and Fisk shouldn't have too much to worry about in here."

**I hope they weren't to OOC I rewatched both shows while writing this so I could keep them in character. Hope you like it.=^-^=**


	4. Chapter 4 - Feats of Wonder and

**And another one bites the dust! I'm gonna have em all up in under 20 mins! Hope yall like my story... or at least don't burn me at the stake for doing something you hate.=^-^=**

**BTW - No Zak does not use his powers in this story... Didn't see any real opprtunities to include it.**

**Disclaimer: ... Do I really have to say it? I don't own Danny Phantom or The Secret Saturday's! Their yall happy! (Site miserably in the corner)=^-^=**

**Ch.4 - Feats of Wonder and Ominous Places**

"Their it is." Danny speeds off in the direction of a snowy mountain range. "Is that a floating mountain range?" " Yeah sort of. We're going to go through that large ice tunnel on the side."

Drew starts rubbing her hands together. "Is it me or did it just suddenly get cold all of a sudden." "Oh! That's normal. This is the coldest place in the ghost zone after all." They all land just inside the tunnel. Doyle starts rubbing his arms vigorously. "Anyone got a jacket?" "If I did I would be wearing it." Doc and Drew join him attempting to warm up.

"It's gotta be below freezing here." Doc looks at his wrist computer. "According to this it's already negative 17 degrees." "Y-you have a thermometer in their?" Drew starts forward with Danny. "Came in handy didn't it?" "It shouldn't be too long before were out of the tunnel but the wind will probably make it colder." "Let's hope we last that long without freezing." Doyle looks over to Danny who seems unfazed by the cold. "Ah geez why isn't he cold?"

As they continue to walk the exit comes into view. "Finally." Ice cracking was heard and Danny looks around. "I'm pretty sure I heard something." Danny walks over to an ice cove and cracks the wall he leaned against, causing a ton of snow to fall on him. Doyle runs over to help dig him out. "Doc." "I know honey, we're surrounded." Doyle looks over. "By what?"

Four large, fury snow beast jump down to surround them. They quickly point their spears causing Doyle, Doc and Drew to raise their hands in surrender. Danny pokes his hand through the snow. "What is your business here!" "They can talk?" Doyle retorts. One of them spots Danny's hand. "There appears to be another one over here." He pulls Danny partially out of the snow and points his spear at him.

As Danny knocks the snow off himself one of them notices the D on his chest. "Wait! Put down you weapons, that's Danny Phantom!" The other three are shocked and begin to mutter amongst themselves. The leader then walks over and kneels before Danny. "You honor us with your visit Great One. Frostbite will be most pleased at your return."

He gets up and steps aside for Danny to get through. "Forgive us for pointing our weapons at you we were merely on guard." Danny steps out of the snow. "What's going on?" "Nothing really but you can never be too careful." The four snow beast's motion for them to follow. "I am sure you and your party are in a hurry, we will guide you."

They move forward and Danny and the others follow. "So who are they?" Drew asks looking at her four new fury guides. "They are members of a tribe called the FarFrozen. They live here in this mountain range." Doyle walks up behind Danny. "So what was that Great One business?" "He's our hero!" One of the beasts said. "Savior of the ghost zone!" Another one chimed in. "Wow… they really seem to reverie you." Danny became embarrassed and rubbed the back of his head.

They eventually arrived in an open area where of the FarFrozen were out and about. "Wait here. I will go tell Frostbite you're here." "Hey, you think you could get us some jackets… I'm f-freezing." Doyle continued to look around when another tribesman handed him a stack of blankets. "Thanks man!" He quickly rapped himself and handed the others to Doc and drew. The tribesmen bowed. "We are happy to serve Danny Phantom and his esteemed followers." Then he left.

"Followers?" Drew nudged him. "Just go with it." A larger Tribesmen approached in blue and immediately grabbed Danny in a big hug. "Oh Danny it is great to see you once more!" "Oka-y Put me down!" He set him down gently. "The gelatin you brought the other day was wonderful despite that it was frozen."

He looked over to see his company. "Hello their friends of Danny, I am Frostbite leader of the FarFrozen. It is a pleasure." He greeted them and bowed. "So Great One, what brings you here with such strange company?" "Well we have a problem I think you can help with. You see their son accidentally fell into a ghost portal that spawned near Lake Eerie, and I was thinking we could use the Infi-map to figure out where it let out inside the ghost zone."

Frostbite gratefully clasped his hands together. "Of course! The map knows all portals, past and future! I will be happy to go and retrieve it for you." With that Frostbite left them. "So this map will tell us right?" Doyle still shook from the cold. "It should and according to Frostbite it will." "But you told us it was impossible to map this place out." Doc said still very skeptical.

"This map is special. It changes with the ghost zone and knows where portals will be even before they form. It knows the location of every realm in the ghost zone. Of course being the only map of its kind makes it very valuable to some hoping to misuse it." "This explains why they were so hostel before." "Yes, it has been stolen before." Doyle continued to look around at the many caves in the area. "Who would guess something like that was here?"

After a few minutes Frostbite came running up holding the map. "Now where did you say the portal opened up?" "Near the west bank of Lake Eerie." Frostbite unrolled the map and it began to change. Then the glow vanished and a small ball of light came out of it. "Here we go." It expanded to form a large ancient castle. "…Of all the places they could have ended up." Frostbite expression became solemn. "Yes we do have a problem."

Drew walked up to them. "Why? What's wrong with that castle?" Her panic was obvious. Frostbite rolled the map back up and sighed. "This place is known as Pariah's Keep." "It's the home of the ghost king." Doc rubbed his chin as he thought. "I think Zak showed me a TV special about you that mentioned this ghost king." Danny gave him a puzzled look. "I have a TV special?" "Man, you have your own billboard in Amity Park." "We saw that coming into town." "Their used to be two but one of them was eaten." They all gave him weird looks. "Hey if they want to eat a billboard…. Anyway back to the map."

"Yes this is not a venture to be taken lightly." "From what I can remember, the castle only has the ghost king in it." "Yes but the Fright Knight has a smaller castle not too far away and getting his attention would be bad." "No he's with Plasmious now so he probably will pay less attention to his former master, after all he hasn't tried anything yet right?" "That is a good point."

Danny turned to the others. "Alright let's go." Frostbite put his hand on Danny's shoulder. "Me and Tundra shall accompany you in case you all run into trouble." "Tundra?" "Oh! He was the one who brought you here." Frostbite pointed to him next to the other three guards.

-

"This place is so much bigger in person." Doyle walked over to the entrance. Danny flew up near the top to get an aerial view. "I don't see them outside, so they must be inside. It's not like they could have left the area, what with it floating this high up." Doc and Drew followed Doyle inside then Danny flew in to take the lead.

Danny turned to find Frostbite and Tundra frozen in place outside. "You coming in?" They seemed to snap out of it and walked in. "Sorry Danny, coming in this place makes one uneasy sometimes." "Well I'm not trying to make you co-" Danny was cut short by chill that ran up his spine. Doyle noticed Danny shake. "What? Now your cold?" Frostbite, knowing what that meant, became serious. "Where is it?" Doc, Drew and Doyle all became confused. "Where's what?" Danny turned to see another green glowing Saber cat just behind them.

Frostbite and Tundra quickly took action getting the three of them out of the way. "You're kidding! Another one?" "Yeah, only this one's three times bigger and with horns." It stared Danny down but he glared back. It roared and a beam of light shot from its horn creating a barrier around the two of them.

Frostbite charged the wall with Tundra right behind him. "No! Danny!" His attempts to break the barrier proved fruitless. "Don't worry about me! Go find Zak and Fisk!" Though reluctant at first, they eventually heeded his advice to move on. "Tundra, you will go with them. Make sure they don't run into trouble." Tundra bowed. "Yes sir." He then quickly followed the Saturdays up the steps of the main hall. "I will not abandon you Danny Phantom!"

-

"You think Phantom's going to be alright back their?" Doc took the lead. "From what I can tell, he can hold his own." Drew grabbed Doc's arm. "And I thought you couldn't stand him." Doc laughed. "That was just my pride. I just didn't want to admit a kid was stronger than me." Doyle tries to poke fun. "So the big man takes a bite of humble pie eh?" Doc glares at Doyle. "I wouldn't be talking if I were you. That means he's way stronger than you too." Doyle seemed dumbfounded. "But he… no its…" "Hmm sounds like a burn to me little brother." Doyle frantically looks around for a way to change the subject when he notices a large hole in the wall ahead.

"Hey look at that!" They all run over to it. It was a large round room covered in characters with winding stairs leading up to a sarcophagus. "Wow.. This room is creepy." Drew took an extra special interest in the ancient characters. "These characters… look to be more than 2000 years old maybe older. They also seem to be European like the ones used by alchemists or mages."

Doyle took a good look at them. "Can you read them?" Drew continued to scan them. "A few… that one means ruler…. And that one means power of god." Doc was over at the sarcophagus. "Hey Drew, I think these are in ancient Sumerian." Drew ran over to meet him and traced her hand over the front. "Just these ones here. Lets' see…. "The wrath of the god is sealed within cursed to sleep for eternity."

Tundra who had just caught up to them, instantly tried to get them away from it. "Stop! Get away from their now!" They all turned to him. "That is the sarcophagus of forever sleep where Danny Phantom resealed the Ghost king!" The three of them back away as asked. "Mom?" Tundra turns to see a boy next to him.

Drew seeing him immediately runs over with Doc and Doyle not far behind. "Oh my baby!" Drew shouts as she wraps him in a hug. "Momma was so worried about you!" "You should be more careful mini man." Doc joins in the hug and spots Fisk running up behind Zak. "This whole place is awesomely creepy! Fisk won't stop freaking out."

When Fisk catches up they notice how scared he was and that he was babbling incoherently. (This place…. That thing… all the noises!) Doc gives Fisk a pat the back. "Calm down. We're here now." Fisk lets out a sigh of relief. "So how did you guys find us?" "Danny and a little help from this guy." Zak breaks from them and walks up to Tundra. "So are you like some kind of snow monster?" "No I am a FarFrozen warrior." "Hmm?" "Come now. We need to head back to Danny Phantom."

When they got back down to the area where Danny was they saw Frostbite covering his ears. "Lord Frostbite!" He turned and motioned for them to cover their ears as well. "What is that huge thing!?" "It's a ghost mini man. Danny got trapped by it when we first got here."

Suddenly they all started to hear an extremely loud wailing and covered their ears in response. "What… is that!?" Frostbite ran to them. "Danny is inflicting the final blow!" after a minute or two it stopped and they uncovered their ears. The large ghost collapsed to its side to reveal a tattered and beaten Danny. "He was able to destroy its horn to remove the barrier but not before the close quarters combat took its toll."

Zak began to walk towards Danny with the others just behind. Seconds before they reached him he collapsed to his knees and passed out. He was beaten up pretty badly with a large scratch on his side just below his right arm. They area where they had been fighting looked like a tornado hit it.

Frostbite picks up Danny. "With that barrier up for most of the battle I wasn't able to give very much help and for that I am sorry my friend." A ring of light suddenly appeared around Danny but disappeared quickly. "What was that?" "That's how Danny changes back and forth from human to ghost, right Fisk?" Fisk nods in agreement. "Then that's only proof of his Valor! Come now! Let's get back before anything else shows up.

**Part 4 was probably the most fun to write... Hope you enjoyed it. Sorry if you consider this a cliff hanger but I'm submitting the next ch in a few minutes so their. (Though I don't think its one at all.)=^-^=**


	5. Chapter 5 - The Key is Understanding

**Finally part 5! Even though it was kinda short I still enjoyed writing it and I hope you enjoyed reading it too. I'll warn you that Danny does get a little angsty in this chapter. (just a little)=^-^=**

**Disclaimer: I do not own DP or TSS cause If I did, they'd of lasted longer (Especially DP! It had so much potential!)=^-^=**

**Ch 5 - The Key is Understanding**

Danny awakes on a bed inside a frosty cavern room. "Wha?" Danny gets up and rubs his head. "Where am I?" He looks at the bandage on his hand and then notices the ones wrapped around his torso. He feels a sharp pain as he rubs his side. "Ow… That smarts."

He got off the bed and walked over near the door where he eavesdropped on a conversation. "Man, I didn't miss this place. Even inside it's cold." "Hey at least they serve hot cocoa." Fiskerton growls. (With marshmallows!)

"Well we need to get to the issue." "Yes, what Danny does may be cool and exciting but it's also dangerous." "His parents deserve to be let in on this." "So, Phantom's parents are in the dark? Harsh." "Well super heroes have secret identities right?" "I have brought the cocoa my friends!" "Oh thanks." "Definitely! After all they wouldn't want their family to become a target." "This isn't a comic book where heroes can just get away with secrets like that." "Secret? Why that's preposterous! One of the things that make Danny Phantom so famous in the ghost zone is because everyone knows he's half ghost."

Frostbite walked through the door where Danny was leaning against the wall. He was about to say something when Danny motioned for him to keep quiet. Walking to the table in the back he quietly hummed. "There you go. What good is a secret identity if every one of your enemies knows who you are?" "Actually I have an idea of why…."

A short silence broke. "Well?" "It's just that… he really didn't want to talk about it. To be honest though, I think he's more afraid of his parents than the other ghosts." "Why would he be?" "Actually Doyle, the Fenton's are famous ghost hunters, so that is pretty easy to believe." "I can see how that would be an awkward topic to bring up." Frostbite put his hand of Danny's shoulder. "They are worried about you." Danny looked up at him with a somber expression. "Yeah… I know."

Frostbite handed him his shirt. "Now that I think of it even mentioning that you wanted to meet Danny Phantom made Jack crazy. He had everything bad to say and ended it by swearing he'd tear him apart molecule by molecule." "Harsh." "That's a ghost hunter for you though." "It's gotta be ruff living in fear of your own parents turning you into a science experiment." "It's not even really that."

Danny walked into the room where they were all sitting. "Awhile back yeah, that was my biggest worry but not now. I'm pretty confident my parents would never go so far as to dissect me or make a lab subject, and I'm not all that afraid of them. It's just not something I'm really ready to share with them at this point." Doc got up. "That's not the decision a child can make." "I am a child yes, but these are my powers, my responsibility and my choice!"

Doc sat back down somewhat surprise at Danny's response. "I'm more worried about how these ghost attributes could affect you in the long run." Danny took a chair with them. "Well Plasmeous has had his powers for 20 years and about the only negative effects to come from them is using them to become rich and his extreme conceited, sociopathic tendencies." "Who is that?" "Another half human half ghost I know who is always out for himself and to cause trouble for people he doesn't like. The very first portal my parents made gave him his powers."

Doyle got up. "Okay you both have valid points but I'm out of cocoa and we really should get out of here." Frostbite came into the room. "Splendid! I will happy to assist in your return home."

-

One by one they exited the portal where Wulf had been waiting patiently for their return. Danny used the thermos to seal up the portal and said his goodbyes to Wulf who was more than happy to help. "Try not to get spotted anymore got it!" Wulf responded but he spoke to quickly for Danny to understand.

Doc and Drew came back up to Danny. "Where not going to say anything for now but when we come to get Zak we do plan to talk to them. I expect it would be better for them to hear it from you then from us." Danny turned away from them and walked toward Zak. "Let's go Zak, we're already going to miss curfew." With that Danny flew off with Zak and Fisk towards Amity Park.

"Don't you think you both are being unreasonable?" "That's not the issue." "Yeah but it is your issue! Phantom is very responsible for a kid in his position and you just don't want to see that!" Doyle takes off. Doc looks at Drew then back up at Doyle as he leaves.

-

"Looks like we're only 45 minutes late." Danny sighed. "That's not gonna stop my dad from blowing a gasket." Danny lands in the ally next to his house and was sure to look around before transforming. "Maybe if we're real quiet he won't notice."

Danny, Zak and Fisk walked in quietly but Jack heard them and came out of the kitchen. "Danny did you just now get home!? Do you know what time it is!?" He walked toward Danny. "Uh no…. of course not we…" Jazz started walking downstairs. "Don't worry Dad, they we're checking on Fiskerton." "Hmm?" "Fiskerton's nocturnal so he prowls at night." Jack rubbed his chin. "Well I guess that's alright but you keep him in from now on. The neighbors complain enough as it is."

Jack turned around and headed back to the lab. "Wouldn't going through the window be easier?" "No, Danny would just set off the alarm again." "Thanks for the save Jazz." Jazz puts her hand on his shoulder. "Just looking out for my little brother." She looks over Danny's shoulder. "You think I can borrow him?" Danny seemed confused. "Wha?" "Don't tell me you forgot. You promised we'd have a talk remember?" Oh yeah…" Jazz began to drag Danny off. "You guys just go up to my room. I shouldn't be gone long."

Zak and Fisk grinned at each other. "Ready to set up spy operations?" Fisk growled in response. (You know it.) Danny sat down on Jazz's bed and she took a seat at her desk. "Now, I want a full explanation of what's been going on starting with your sleeplessness." Danny laid back. "You're really persistent you know that?" "A big sister is supposed to worry about their little brother, especially a super powered one who fights ghosts almost every day." "Fine."

Danny laid his hands on his chest. "This feels like a therapy session." "Feel free to treat it like one." Jazz smiled. "Excluding last night I've been having nightmares. The first night I was being chased, the second night I had been captured and the third night I found myself on a lab table. For the first three days I remember a shadowy figure being behind it but on the fourth day…" "Yes?" "On the fourth day there were two figures and I could clearly see their faces." "You don't mean…" "They were mom and dad." "You know they would never do that." "I know but…. The uneasiness never really goes away no matter how many times I tell myself that. The nightmares seemed weird though." "Weird? Like what?" "Well the fourth nightmare was the same as the third one only nothing was blacked out, and then that alarm went off remember?" "You're talking about the ghost mom and dad were looking for?" Danny sat up.

"Bingo. I thought about it a little earlier today and realized that during every single one of the nightmares I woke up with a chill, like when I sense a ghost." "You think a ghost might be causing these dreams?" "Yeah and who do we know that manipulates dreams?" Jazz's face turned serious. "Nocturne!?" "Yup…. The only problem is why? It doesn't really seem his style. Something like a nightmare would make the person wake up faster and he gets his power from people sleeping." "He might be trying to exhaust you first?" "Maybe but we'll see tonight." Danny laid back down.

"So what about today?" "Well last night Zak saw me faze through a drawer and used it against me to get me to watch him. Then we had to go make sure Wulf and his parents didn't get into a confrontation earlier today." "Kid's good." "He certainly knows how to get what he wants. Anyway so during the course of stopping them as Danny Phantom a ghost showed up and they let it slip that I was Danny Fenton." "And what happened?" "Well first Zak and Fisk fell into the ghost zone through the portal the ghost came from so we all went in to find him. Frostbite was able to help and it turns out he ended up at the ghost king's castle. While I got stuck fighting another ghost 3 times the size of the other one they went to search. I was able to beat the ghost and they didn't take too long find the two of them. When we got back to Frostbite's place we had a talk about the ethical repercussions of keeping this half ghost thing a secret from mom and Dad. They said that when they come to pick up Zak and Fisk that they would be sure to have a talk with them and that I should tell myself beforehand."

Jazz's expression turned somber. "They shouldn't…. isn't it your decision to make?" "That's what I thought…. I just… don't know how I'm going to bring it up." Danny let out a long sigh. "Well put it out of your mind for now… I think I know a good way to deal with this."

Danny got up off the bed. "I'll deny it if you ask me later but that actually did make me feel better." "It's nice to know I'm not just goofing up and getting in your way all the time." "Nope just most of the time." Danny laughed as he went for the door. "Very funny…. Danny I just want you to know you can do this whenever you want, I'll listen alright."

Danny opens the door and Zak and Fisk who were just outside the door fell in. "You guys sure are making a bad habit of this." Danny led them into his room. Zak and Fisk plopped down on his bed and a silence fell over the room. "So… that scratch from earlier looked pretty bad…. Does it still hurt?" Danny reached over and rubbed his side. "It's sore but it doesn't really hurt. Most of the wounds I receive in ghost form disappear when I change back. They don't even leave a scar." Zak looked surprised "Really? That's awesome!" "I guess."

Another silence fell over the room. Fisk pulled out the ice crystal Danny made him. (It hasn't even begun to melt!) "Yeah it should be fine at room temperature for a couple of days."

Once again silence fell. "Alright I have to ask! Are you upset that my parents are going to tell your parents?" Danny turned to Zak. "Well of course I'm upset. I'm upset that they stuck their nose in my business and I'm upset that they don't think I'm responsible enough to handle it." "My dad… he just thinks your parents could support you." "They do support me in anything I do but- "

Danny was cut off by a hail message on his computer. "Hmm?" He walked over to answer it and a web chat with Sam started. "Hey Danny you okay?" "Yeah I'm fine." "Tuck said you left earlier but never got back to him." "Oh! I completely forgot about him…. I'll apologize later." "Well it's good things worked out okay." "Well mostly anyway." "What do you mean?" "Nothing it's fine."

Danny began rubbing the back of his head. "So… how did that family thing today go?" "Terrible! Not only did I have to wear some ridiculous dress but the entire spread they had out was meat and dairy!" "You usually don't let them get away with that." "Yeah but there was a lot of family we hadn't seen for a while. She also promised to stay off my case for two months." "About everything?" "Oh yes!"

Danny sat down in the chair by his desk. "I even have this outfit I'm going to wear tomorrow morning just because she can't say anything about it. Lots of spikes and leather." Danny laughed. "You know that's only going to make it worse once the two months are up." "Yeah but why would I pass up an opportunity like this?"

A voice is heard in the background. "Oh! That's the Tofu. Because of that spread they had I didn't eat all day so talk to you later." "Night!" Danny turned off the live chat. "That's the girl from the other day... your girlfriend maybe?" Danny's face turned red as he vehemently denied it. "No no! She's just a friend who happens to be a girl." "Me thinks you doth protest too much." "Leave me alone."

Fisk smirked. (What about you and Wadi?) "Oh so you have a girlfriend?" Zak's face goes red this time. "No… wait.. uh.. Fisk!" Danny walked over to his bed. "It's cool as long as you know the score. I'm tired so let's just go to sleep." Zak feeling a big relief agrees. "Yeah that's cool."

-

Danny once again finds himself at the mercy of his parents on a lab table. The panic that had first overtaken him subsided quickly as he looked for the ghost responsible. "Nocturne! I know you're here!" The entire scene seemed to freeze with the scalpel being only inches away. "Come out now! This nightmare is you're doing isn't it?"

The shadows around came together to form a figure. "Ah! So you were able to figure me out after all. What gave me away?" "My ghost sense partially, and the fact that one of the nightmares changed." Nocturne lifted his hand and the table holding Danny disappeared. "So what was this all about?" "To be blunt this was simply a test." "Test?" "Yes but by whom I cannot say. Though I can say this, they are watching you. You are very interesting to them and at their request; I tested you to see how long it would take you to realize it was me."

Danny started to get angry. "And what if I never guessed? What then?" Nocturne laughed. "Well then I would get the pleasure of constantly torturing you in your dreams." With that Nocturne disappeared and Danny woke up. He sat up quickly realizing what had just happened. "A test?" He looked at the clock. "3 am….. Back to sleep."

-

"Okay Fisk, you stay here." Fisk growled angrily. (What! Why do I!) "Because you're a 7 foot gorilla cat…. You stand out and we don't want to cause a panic." (awww! Come on!) "Look Fisk I won't take long. Just stay out here while I go get Danny. I'll be sure to call you if I run into trouble." Fisk crossed his arms. (Fine!)

Zak turns around the corner to enter Casper High campus. "It's just about 3:30 so the bell should ring any time now." He walked through the door to an empty hallway. "Hmm? Didn't think a high school would be this empty." The school bell rang through the halls and moors of students filled the halls.

"Great… now it just got harder." He shuffled through the students making his way further back and ran into a teacher. "Oh! Sorry." The teacher turned to him. "Who are you? You don't look like a student here." "Umm… Well I'm not, I was looking for someone who was." "And who might that be?" "His name is Danny Fenton." "Fenton hmm?"

He led Zak up the hall until he ran into Sam. "Manson!" She turned from her locker to Mr. Lancer. "Oh Mr. Lancer… what is it?" "This boy was looking for Fenton. Do you know where he is?" Lancer pulled Zak over. "Oh! Well I'm sure I can find him." "Please see that the young man finds him. I have a meeting." "Will do Mr. Lancer." Lancer walked off.

"So you're looking for Danny huh?" "Yeah he promised he'd show me his shuttle simulator today before I left." "Sure he's probably still at his locker." Zak followed Sam down the hall until they turned a corner. "Try and sleep through this Fenton!" Dash who was holding Danny up by his shirt punched him right in the gut. "Hey knock it off." Before Sam could stop him Zak made a charge for Dash.

Dash spotted him coming and shoved Danny in his locker head first, closing the door behind him. "Looks like Fenton's got a new buddy." Another jock who was with him grabbed Zak by the back of his shirt. "Stay out of this if you know what's good for you loser." The jock threw him on the floor and they both walked off. "Jerk!"

Sam ran over Zak. "You alright?" "Yeah. What's that guys deal?" Sam walks over to the Danny's locker and unlocks it. "He's the quarterback and official jerk of the school. Him and his pals have shoved enough kids in their lockers to break any record." Danny climbs out of the locker. "Yeah and I'm his favorite."

He grabs his bag from off the floor. "Danny you have super powers, why don't you just kick his butt?" "Danny Phantom has powers but Danny Fenton is powerless if he wants his secret to stay secret." "Besides last time he used his powers to get even another ghost misread the situation and went crazy on him." "Yeah but if I did anything to him now, I wouldn't be any better than him. Anyway Zak let's get back before your parents come to get you." Danny and Zak turned to leave. "Be sure to call Tuck later about earlier." "Yeah I know."

Danny and Zak continued on their way out of the building. "Catching Fire, what is that!" Fisk, out of impatience, had walked up to the school. "Oh great." Zak ran up to Fisk. " told you to stay put!" He slowly pushed Fisk off the Campus. Several of the kids watched in awe as Zak pushed Fisk away. "What's going on."

Danny turned to find Mr. Lancer staring him down. "Oh! Mr. Lancer…. What do you mean?" He pointed to Zak. "That kids with you isn't he?" "Oh…. Um yes he…. His family collects exotic pets and… he came to show me." "Well tell him pets are not allowed on campus and don't let it happen again Mr. Fenton." Danny stood at attention. "Oh don't worry I'm on it!"

Danny quickly ran towards Zak who by that time was turning the corner. "Next time you leave Fisk at home." "I told him not to come in." Fisk growled. (I just wanted to know what was taking so long.) "Fine, but let's just get back to my house quickly.

-

The doorbell rings. "I'll get it mom!" Jazz runs over and answers the door. "Hello again Jasmine." It was Doc and Drew Saturday. "Hello." "We're here to pick up Zak, can we come in?" Jazz's expression changed. "Hold up one minute." Drew noticed her tone of voice. "Jasmine?" "Just call me Jazz and I have something important to say to both of you."

Doc and Drew looked at each other questioningly. Jazz stepped out with them and closed the door. "First of all you shouldn't treat Danny like any other kid because he's not. Secondly his powers are none of your business." Drew realizing where this conversation is going speaks up. "We're just looking out for-" "No! I'm his big sister not you. That is my job and he's been doing fine without you. Danny's got a lot on his plate right now without you two adding to it." "Now yes, but who knows about tomorrow?" "We'll deal with tomorrow when it comes. As his big sister I know him enough to trust his judgment and I understand his feelings enough to accept them. Now I would very much appreciate you backing off of my little brother."

Doc and Drew remained quiet. "One more thing, with Danny's powers he could have easily stopped you from saying a word to them but he didn't because that not something he would do so I told him I'd take care of it." Jazz turned and opened the door to let them inside. "Mom! The Saturday's are back!"

Jazz left them and went upstairs to her room. "Looks like Danny told on us to his big sister." "Yeah, and did she ever have an earful to give us." They both laughed as Maddie and Jack came into the room. "What so funny?" Maddie went over to the stairs and called Zak down. "Nothing just an inside joke."

Zak came rushing down. "What's up!?" Fiskerton followed him close behind but Danny stayed at the top of the stairs. (I missed you!) "We missed you too Fiskerton." Doc glanced at the top of the stairs to see Danny. "Well we better get going." Doc looked back to the Fentons. "Yeah we want to get home before it gets too late and file the data we collected." Maddi saw them out the door. "Keep in touch Drew." She closed the door and turned to Jack. "Aren't they just an awesome family?" She saw Danny upstairs. "Well?" Danny smiled. "Yeah." "Alright time for dinner."

**So I'm finished with this and may upload another finish story later. (It's another DP crossover) It it is also finished so theirs no worrying in that. Hope yall enjoyed my little story and no extreme flaming because it will be ignored. Critcism is always welcomed because we all have varying opinions. Till next time!=^-^=**


End file.
